


Missing Pictures

by ExtraVictory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: They were enemies, bitter enemies even, so... How could THIS have happened?! Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Rated M as of Chapter 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Emilia groaned quietly, stirring; blinking groggily, her eyes cracked slowly open.

Lying on her side, on the rough carpet floor beside Rika's bed, in Rika's bedroom, she shifted in place. _Highly_ uncomfortable, and beginning to wake up, she winced, blinded by a brilliant strand of morning sunlight. Hurriedly, she squeezed her blurry eyes shut again, grimacing.

Hesitating for a moment, and whimpering lamely to herself under her breath, the hero tried to sit up.

_No Luck._

She cursed herself bitterly in her mind, overcome by memories of the past night, of drinking... Drinking _way_ too much, vodka, _wine_...

Flailing pitifully, and still struggling to sit upright, she tried propping herself up; at last, the hero managed to heft herself off the carpet with both hands. Absentmindedly, she shoved something heavy off her side, thinking nothing of it…

A moment of silence, as she peeled her face up off the floor.

Outside the window, under the early morning sun, a small chorus of birds chirped, gaily, back and forth to each other.

Meanwhile, Emi strained to get herself onto her hands and knees; hanging her head and grinding her teeth lightly, with both eyes closed. She could feel a throbbing, _piercing_ headache in her temples, and touched her brow with one hand, gingerly, sighing.

_What the hell!_ What the Hell _happened_ last night-

She couldn't remember, she couldn't remember _a_ _thing_ , and she felt slightly sick to her stomach as well… _Hangovers are no joke!_

Emilia was dimly aware of a celebration, a _party_ of some kind, which happened at Rika's the night before... Cracking one eye open, and exhaling, pained, she verified that she _was_ , in fact, _in Rika's bedroom_. The Hero scratched at the familiar carpet with two fingers, and sighed, trying to put the pieces together, trying to remember what she was _doing_ on _Rika's floor..._

Squinting faintly, she summoned all her strength and energy, rising up and turning; sitting her back against the side of the mattress, Emilia looked out into the room, miserable and nonplussed. She yawned.

Maou grumbled something in his sleep, adjusting himself beside her, and Emilia shrieked, positively _choking_. With the Breath catching in her throat, _and her heartbeat accelerating wildly_ , confused, Emi stared, wide eyed, at the ground to her immediate left.

The King of Demons and Hell, Maou, _her terrible nemesis_ , was _sleeping_ there, on his back; still snoozing, snoring faintly under his breath.

He wasn't far _at all_ from her, in _fact_... He must have been sleeping _right beside_ _her_ , considering her current position...

She yelped lightly, under her breath; realizing at last that his _arm_ had been _around her_ when she woke up…

_And_... He was _shirtless_ , _wearing only a pair of briefs...?_

Emilia was suddenly _highly_ aware of herself, eyes widening; she was practically naked too, sitting on the floor of Rika's bedroom, next to Maou, _In nothing but a lacy bra and thin panties..._

_And his arm had been around her?! They'd been sleeping together?!_

Furiously red and squeaking lightly, dizzied, covering her mouth, she rocked in place; stunned, she saw a flood of memories flash past behind her eyes, vivid, all rushing back to her at once...

Memories of the past night...

_Memories of her and Maou..._

Her head was swimming, and her thoughts swirled, helplessly; unable to look away from him, now, clutching desperately at her mouth with both hands.

They _kissed_ …

_They kissed!_

She saw herself _kissing_ him, _kissing Maou,_ her sworn enemy... Emi saw herself locking her lips hesitantly against his, she saw herself shifting in his _lap_ , _in his lap!_

Disbelieving, she just gaped at the sleeping demon King, blushing violently red and growing faintly lightheaded.

_No... No way, Please no..._

She _begged_ herself, panicked and overcome, in her mind; terrified, she bit her trembling lower lip, breathless...

_But the memories wouldn't stop..._

She saw Maou kissing her, now, gently but decisively at first, and then _fiercely_ … Savagely... She could see him _pushing her back against a wall_ , groping her _chest_ with one hand and _staring into her eyes_ , _passionately_ , he was _saying something_ but she _couldn't quite tell what,_ she couldn't _quite_ remember...

Her head ached _terribly_ , buzzing painfully, and she was helpless to ignore a rushing surge of bursting need, _of affection and desire_ , as he stared into her eyes, in her memories, and she trembled, panting, bright crimson...

The Hero just stared down at Maou, flushed and _utterly_ mortified, winded...

They _kissed_...

_She kissed Maou...?_

Emilia could feel her face burning up, as the blush darkened on her cheeks.

_Maou... Kissed her?_

For a moment, she was dead silent, as this just echoed through her mind, ringing quietly at her ears...

The righteous Hero didn't know how to _begin_ to process this, she didn't even know how to _proceed with the situation that was currently unfolding_... She just sat there, on Rika's bedroom floor, fidgeting, wide eyed; watching Maou as he slept on, horrified and a tiny bit exhilarated, somewhere in the back of her mind...

Maou was _attracted_ to her...?

_Maou... Wanted her?_

Blushing furiously, she covered her face with both hands, burying her face in her palms, squeaking noiselessly, mortified and overwhelmed. She tried to control her breathing, tried to keep from waking him…

_If that was true..._

No, it _was_ true... He'd _kissed_ her, after all... _He'd pushed her up against a wall, and looked at her_... With those _eyes_ , he'd looked at her with those... _Hungry, blinding eyes..._

He'd looked _hungry_...

Emilia tried to keep a handle on her breathing, almost hyperventilating. Somehow, she felt like she'd _skipped ahead in time_ , like she'd passed out last night, drunk, and woke up _years later..._

It wasn't like she never thought about Maou that way, she... She'd had certain _dreams_ about him, and...

A light blush dusted her cheeks, as she nibbled her fingernails; thoughts swimming, heart racing.

Sometimes, she wondered if she had _feelings_ for him, if she'd... If she had _fallen_ for him, fallen for Maou...

So... She _had_ thought about it before, thought about what might happen if they were _together_ , if they became lovers... _Of course_ she had, naturally she had... She'd wondered what might happen if he loved her, if he confessed to her, if he _desired_ her...

Blushing furiously, she considered this, eyes spinning.

Sure, she'd _thought_ about it, but... This was too much! It was _too much_ , just... Too _soon_ , she...

She hadn't been able to prepare her heart yet, she didn't even have an _answer_ , yet...!

_She didn't even know how she felt about Maou, yet!_

Barely able to breathe, she watched Maou stir in his sleep, yawning; her pulse spiked, and she ground her teeth, holding her mouth shut tight, stifling a yelp... Eyes widening, alarmed, she stared at him, waiting with bated breath, but he just snoozed on; lying on his back on the thin carpet floor...

What would she say to him? What could she _possibly_ say?!

They were _enemies_ , _bitter enemies_ , archenemies even, so... How could they have _kissed?!_

Did she _really_ kiss Maou...? Did she _really_ look at Maou, with sweetness and affection, and _passion_ , burning in her eyes?

Emilia stilled again, hardly daring to breathe, not daring to move; for fear of waking him, and having to confront him, having to deal with him, given... What had happened...

The King of Hell shifted again, breathing lowly, but didn't wake up.

She exhaled, breathing a tense, terse sigh of a relief, eyes drifting shut; Emilia just shook her head slightly, exasperated, internally horrified, and moved to stand up, unsteadily.

_What would he think? What would he say, when he woke up?_

What would Maou say, about all this?

_Would he remember...?_

With wobbly knees, the Hero grunted, and forced herself up; using the nightstand as support, bracing herself. Emilia couldn't quite tell whether she wanted him to remember _everything_ about last night, remember _nothing_ about last night, _or be somewhere in between..._

She climbed to her feet, sighing, trying to calm her racing heartbeat and control the blush on her cheeks. The Hero still felt sick, and her stomach grumbled, protesting loudly.

_Why is this happening?_

She hissed, grumbling, shutting her eyes; frowning severely and rubbing her stomach. Her dry throat burned, and she found she could still taste the liquor from last night...

Emilia turned away, sourly, intent on leaving the room and finding a glass of water; on her way to the door, however, it occurred to her that she hadn't checked the room for _Rika_ , yet...

_It was Rika's bedroom, after all._

The Half-angel blinked, and checked the mattress, tilting her head.

The covers were strewn messily about, carelessly; halfway hanging off the side, and the sheets were _all_ out of sorts, but _Rika_ wasn't anywhere to be found in the mess of blankets and pillows.

Emilia absorbed this, for a moment, hesitantly and suspiciously; eyeing the way the comforter had been halfway dragged to the floor...

_Almost as if... Two people_ had spilled out of bed, onto the floor _, while wrapped up in it..._

A moment of silence, as Emilia mused; contemplating this with wide eyes, faintly red...

The bedroom door flew open behind her, however, snapping the hero out of her pensive reverie.

"Helllloooooooo-!" Rika called out, joyously, into the room, flinging the bedroom door open; Emilia _shrieked_ , quietly, startled and jumping, as Maou twitched. He shifted on the floor, grumbling and stretching. "Good mooorning! Good morning, you two-"

"Rika-!?" Emilia cried, strangled, cursing up and down in her mind; without turning to face the older woman. The brunette cackled, delighted; covering her mouth sneakily with one hand as Maou yawned, sitting up and shaking his head a bit. The Hero saw Maou waking up, in the corners of her eyes, and felt like _screaming_. She whirled around, shrieking shrilly at her best friend. "What the hell, Rika!"

"What, I'm just checking In on you two! Just seeing if you were awake-!" The older woman snickered, gleefully. Her eyes glinted, mischievous, and she took an innocent step back as Emi glared daggers at her, blushing fiercely; Rika raised both hands up beside her, in mock - surrender. "I had to come check _eventually_ , didn't I?"

"T-That's..." Emi glowered, dizzily, glancing anxiously over at Maou, who was sitting up, and muttering something under his breath.

"What was that...?" Holding his temple in one hand, the Demon King spoke dangerously, in a low, dry voice; his eyes widened, and then narrowed, as he glanced groggily from Emilia to Rika, and then back to the Hero. "What?"

Maou trailed off, freezing, catching a Glimpse of the Hero; on her feet beside him, _wearing nothing but a lacy bra and thin panties_. He did a double take, and Emilia _squealed_ , furiously red, seeing his wide eyes trace her exposed body.

The hero dropped down to the floor, squatting for just an instant; covering her chest with both hands, screeching and squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Rikaaaa-!"

"Oh, my..." The brunette giggled, plainly delighted and smirking sneakily; taking taking a single step back, out the open bedroom door. "Maybe I should give you _love birds_ some time alone?"

Maou twitched again, wide eyed, and Emilia yelped, blushing furiously; standing back up, but keeping both hands tightly pressed over her breasts, trying to cover her chest and her lacy bra...

"L-Lovebirds-!" She squeaked, incredulously, voice tiny and shrill, and cracking. She sounded _very_ overcome, for a moment, before snapping at Rika. " _Lovebirds?!_ "

"Lovebirds...?" Maou repeated, quietly stunned; he winced, baffled for a moment, slouching. His eyes widened dramatically, however, suddenly alarmed, strangled, and he sat up straight, blinking. "Wait..."

Emilia, at a loss for words, peeked anxiously over at Maou; whining incoherently under her breath and still quivering in place, covering her chest. She glanced helplessly back and forth between the Demon King and the brunette, who was snickering in the doorway, devilishly, watching them and taking another small step backwards...

Maou covered his face with one hand, shaking, and peered out at Emilia through his fingers. She met his eyes, plainly terrified and blushing...

In his mind, he could _see_ her... _He could see her, last night..._

She was _blushing_ , _just like that_ , before he kissed her...

The King of Hell froze.

He _kissed_ her!

"Last night...!" Maou was reeling, whispering in a hoarse, horrified voice... Staring her in the eyes, twitching; Emilia just wailed nonsense, knees wobbly, looking poignantly, awkwardly away and blushing violently... "Last night, we-?!"

"Shhhhhhhh-!" Emilia squealed, hysterical, voice tight and high pitched, breathlessly and strangled. Maou stared, cut off, disbelieving and shaking faintly, from the Hero to Rika, with wide eyes...

The Brunette just shook her head, glowing and smug, as she shrugged; stepping all the way back out the bedroom door, into the hallway.

"Last night, indeed..." The brunette guffawed, delighted, tut-tutting them quietly and pursing her lips. She looked like Christmas had come early, eyeing the room, the bed, and her friends, finding them in disarray. "It looks like you two had fun..."

**Ex-V: Did you like it? I really hope so!**

**Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful! Also, if you're interested, I have a youtube channel you can check out, under the name "Extra Victory"!  
**

**See you in the next chapter :D**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hope you like it!**

 

"Last night, indeed..." The brunette guffawed, delighted, tut-tutting them quietly and pursing her lips. She looked like Christmas had come early, eyeing the room, the bed, and her friends, finding them in disarray. "It looks like you two had fun..."

"Rika!" Emilia just whimpered, miserable; speechless and bright red, she glared desperately down at her toes, and sat down hard on the mattress behind her...

Maou just cursed; covering his mouth with one faintly tremoring hand, and looking at the wall beside him with wide eyes.

Somehow, he sounded both _enraptured_ and _transfixed_...

The king of Hell realized, furious, that he'd been staring at Emi's _ass_ this whole time, unable to look away, as she quivered in her lacy bra and tiny thong... He hadn't even _realized_ it, until she sat down...

"Okay, _fine_ , Fine-" Rika chuckled, bowing her head a bit, glancing wryly at them and turning half away, giggling. "I'll step out, give you two...Give you some _time alone_ -"

"Rikaaa!" Emi moaned, steaming red, pleading. She covered her face, weakly, with both hands; inconsolable, giving up on hiding her body.

"Now we'll have to hear _this_ shit every day..." Maou hissed, lowly, to himself, staggering slowly to his feet.

Emi squirmed in place, blushing madly. She was _well aware_ of Maou's eyes wandering her curves, against his will…

"Count on it..." The brunette descended into a fit of giggles, waving to them both. "I'll be in the kitchen, when you're ready... Making Coffee, if you want some-"

Rika took off, gaily, and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

Leaving Maou and Emi, _alone together_ , inside…

Silence.

_Silence_... For a moment, nothing stirred. The joyful cacophony of the birds chirping outside seemed to echo through the room, weighty, and absorbed in the absurd tension.

The Demon King leaned slightly against the wall, on his feet now; trembling for a moment and shutting his eyes, briefly dizzy.

Emilia just watched him, flushed red, with wide eyes; anxiously nibbling her fingernails.

She found that she could not speak, strangled, fidgeting on the mattress. Her eyes flickered away for a moment, nervously and desperately, when he steadied himself, grimacing; Maou stood up properly, straightening his body, and exhaled, clearly troubled.

Emilia shivered when his blinding eyes landed on her. Absolutely speechless and wordless, blushing madly on the mattress, she stared away with wide eyes, unable to look at him.

_The silence was deafening._

It was _Overwhelming_ , as both Maou and Emi were forced to wonder, privately, _just how much_ the other remembered about last night...

The mystery of their actions together last night was consuming them.

"Emilia." The King of Hell broke the silence, at last. Despite the strength in his voice, he sounded indecisive, and hesitant.

She squeaked something, miserable, under her breath; blinking, and still looking poignantly away, unable to face him...

"W-What... " The Hero stammered, nearly whispering, almost having a heart attack; shifting on the mattress, trying desperately to find her nerve.

Maou paused, as if second guessing himself; she met his eyes, with noiseless tears beginning to leak down her red cheeks.

Neither of them could tell whether she was crying from happiness, from fascination and joy, or from sheer terror and desperation.

Flashes of recollection danced in front of his mind's eye again, seeing himself kiss her, _kiss the Hero..._

He saw himself lock his lips over hers, forcefully, saw her leaning into him... Leaning up into him, with one foot off the ground, unsteadily, breathing raggedly halfway against a wall. He saw her kissing him back with all her energy, all her heart and soul, wrapping her arms around his neck…

He saw her panting, blushing red, as he trapped her tightly against him, kissing her lips again, kissing her mouth, heatedly... He remembered her _smell_ , her taste, _the feeling of her tender lips and the supple curves of her body_... He could _still feel_ her _tongue_ dancing against his, as she tilted her head back, opening her mouth wider and grinding her core against his erection, in a heated, whirling trance...

Maou was speechless, just staring at her; just staring, unable to look away.

For a moment, Emilia shuddered under the weight of his gaze; his eyes were blinding, oppressive...

"Well...?" The Hero whispered at last, in a small, squeaky voice, furiously red. Emi hugged herself under her breasts; staring, teary eyed, at the floor between them. "Maou...?"

"I kissed you." He answered, dryly, nodding; setting one hand on his shoulder. His eyes traced her body, her voluptuous curves, against his will.

"Yes you did." She whispered back, breathlessly and quietly, somewhat shrilly; unsteady, with a light blush dusting her cheeks. Staring squarely into his chest, she adjusted herself, utterly miserable and uncomfortable, on the bed; feeling his gaze scorching her exposed body, again... Somehow, she didn't make a move to cover herself.

_Somehow, she wasn't sure she wanted to…_

He growled, eyes narrowing at her. "How did this happen...?"

"How did _what_ happen? What!" She snapped, hissing icily and blushing wildly. "How did you _kiss me-?!"_

"Yeah, how did I kiss you!" He snapped back, glaring at her with wide eyes.

Emilia fidgeted, gulping and swallowing heavily, bright red; flushed, she met his gaze again, still trembling faintly. "I... I don't know!"

She lied, desperately; touching her cheek with one hand, unfairly overwhelmed.

"Lies." He was speechless, wordless. "We both know."

He said, almost without really thinking about it.

A brief instant of _weighty_ silence, as the inevitable truth of this statement crashed down around them like the falling sky.

"T-That's… That's _not_ what I said!" She whispered, squeaking; highly alarmed, in a tiny, shrill and heady voice. Emilia trembled, lightheaded, very quickly meeting his eyes and looking hastily away, again. "I said I don't know!"

"You... Don't know?" He drawled, impatiently and unimpressed, looking away; it could not be clearer to both of them that he _knew she was lying_.

"That's... That's what I said!" She glanced away again too, breathless, anxiously tugging her braid. "I don't know! It just _happened_ , it just…!"

"You're lying and you know it, Emi." Maou grit his teeth, grinning faintly and still glaring down at her, tilting his head a bit. "Admit it now, save yourself the trouble-"

"Admit it?! Admit _what_? What do you want me to _say_ -!?" The poor Hero yelped, weakly. Dazed and blushing wildly, she _just couldn't tell_ what he _wanted_ from her, she couldn't tell if he wanted her to say _It happened because I probably secretly love you-_

Somehow, even _Maou_ couldn't tell if he wanted her to say something like that, _terrifyingly enough…_

"Don't we… Don't we hate each other?" The king of Hell managed to answer, at last, sounding very lost and weakly irritated.

"Ask yourself that...!" Furiously red, and very exasperated, quietly, she squeaked; shrill, and her voice cracked lamely. In a tight, high pitched tone, she went on. "Ask yourself, you kissed me first!"

"Did I...?" His eyes flashed at her, and she yelped, lamely, dropping her eyes to her toes again.

Brief silence. The birds chirped on, just outside the far window.

"Y-Yes...?" She almost whispered, utterly overcome.

Maou cursed. His memories were still too _fuzzy_ , and he couldn't remember... "Maybe."

"You… You _did_! You kissed me first!" Emilia wheezed, defensively; fidgeting lamely on the bed and looking anxiously away. " _Moron_! Pervert-!"

"You _let_ me kiss you, then!" The King if Hell countered, touching the bridge of his nose, coolly; his voice was tinged with wild chaos and desperation, however, giving away his true feelings. "You still let me kiss you, what's up with that-!?"

"I know! I don't know!" She whimpered, choked up and strangled. Utterly miserable, she wrung her hands together, desperately. "You pushed me up against a wall! H-How lewd is that!?"

Maou hissed, eyes flashing and narrowing at her, rocked by vivid bursts of memories from last night. "That's _not_ lewd, Emilia!"

"It is so! It _is_ lewd, you… You grabbed my breasts!" She squeaked, still mortified and blushing furiously, meeting his eyes.

"What breasts-!?" Maou snapped back, wildly, somewhat on tilt; covering his face with one hand again, and staring down at her through his fingers.

Emilia shrieked, blushing violently, and hurled a nearby pillow at his face. _"You found them perfectly well last night, didn't you?!"_

Maou just growled back at her, under his breath, snagging the pillow out of the air in front of his face.

He turned slightly, smouldering, and glared into the far wall.

For a moment, they were both dead silent, with the crushing, oppressive atmosphere and sexual tension swirling between them, constantly rising, asphyxiating. Dizzied, Emilia just swayed lightly in place, with the blush darkening on her face, and Maou tossed the pillow gently back to her, speechless; watching her with wide eyes, unable to look away.

"This is really happening…" He said at last, under his breath, as if finally beginning to grasp the enormity of the situation.

"W-Well… Well, it's not a _dream_ ," She whispered back, voice warbling lightly; still a bit wobbly, sitting upright on the bed and feeling a lot like _jelly_. "If that's what you're asking-"

"As if I dream about you." He sneered, twitching; still watching her with wide eyes. The hero fell silent, strangled; blushing violently before looking nervously away.

For a moment, she looked like she couldn't speak, mouth opening ineffectively, and then closing again.

"Don't you…?" She said at last, weakly; as if unable to believe what she was saying.

Maou just stared at her, disbelieving, for a moment; stared at her profile, at her gorgeous, brilliantly red face, as she looked poignantly, awkwardly into the far corners of the room…

"Of course I do." He answered, in a low, dry voice. She trembled, visibly shaken, still staring awkwardly away, fixedly, before shivering and hugging herself, under her breasts… Looking back over at him, at his chest, and then squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"I dream about you too…" She admitted, in a tiny, terrified voice. "All the time."

An Unsettling quiet rang through the room, echoing endlessly in the span of a single moment.

Maou and Emi just existed together, in absolute, haunting silence for a moment; in the overwhelming, mind-blowing silence, the intimate silence, that had settled over them.

**Ex-V: Did you like it? I hope so!**

**I've got like the next 5 chapter done as well, just been really busy with work and finals and whatnot! If you're at all interested, consider checking out my Youtube channel, that would really help a lot, as always- You can find it under the name "Extra Victory" as well  
**

**Please, let me know what you think! I'll be eternally in your debt!**

**See you in the next one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again, Here's the next chapter for you!**

"As if I dream about you." He sneered, twitching; still watching her with wide eyes. The hero fell silent, strangled; blushing violently before looking nervously away.

For a moment, she looked like she couldn't speak, mouth opening ineffectively, and then closing again.

"Don't you…?" She said at last, weakly; as if unable to believe what she was saying.

Maou just stared at her, disbelieving, for a moment; stared at her profile, at her gorgeous, brilliantly red face, as she looked poignantly, awkwardly into the far corners of the room…

"Of course I do." He answered, in a low, dry voice. She trembled, visibly shaken, still staring awkwardly away, fixedly, before shivering and hugging herself, under her breasts… Looking back over at him, at his chest, and then squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"I dream about you too…" She admitted, in a tiny, terrified voice. "All the time."

Maou and Emi just existed together, in absolute, haunting silence for a moment; in the overwhelming, mind-blowing silence, the intimate silence, that had settled over them.

Bewildered, Maou just nodded, speechlessly, and Emi blinked, baffled, glowing bright red.

"Why is this happening?" The king of Hell tried to get the situation under control again, highly disconcerted; moving slightly in place, shifting his weight. "Why are we talking like this…?"

"I don't know!" She half-whispered, half-wailed, covering her face with both hands, utterly miserable and flushed red. "I don't _know_ , Okay? Why did you kiss me-?!"

Maou just twitched, glaring at her. "Back to this…?"

He turned slightly in place, thoughts racing; she was gorgeous, she was _so beautiful_ , and she was still in her _underwear_ , posed suggestively on the mattress, breathless...

_Had she always been so sexy?_

"…" Emilia couldn't seem to speak, lightheaded; _well aware_ that they were going in circles. She just looked up at his eyes, weakly, blushing and nibbling her fingernails.

"What happened to our clothes?" Maou said, at last, dryly; changing the subject when she failed to reply. Emilia exhaled an audible, terse sigh of relief; as the _unbelievable_ atmosphere of sexual tension dimmed a bit, giving her some breathing room.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help wondering, though…

"They're... They must be around here..." She covered her bra again, with one forearm, sniffing and blushing furiously. The hero inhaled a shaky breath, a bit indignant and still off-balance. "Somewhere. Just... Look, or something."

He grinned, flatly, tilting his head a bit and glaring away. "Of course, it's _my_ job to find your damn tights?"

"You just want me to get up, so you can stare at my ass again!" She squeaked back.

"Maybe don't take your clothes off so quickly, next time!" He hissed, eyes narrowing at her.

"What _next time_ , jackass!" She shrieked, quietly, indignant; staring hotly at the far corners of the room. "And you probably _tore them off_ , didn't you? I Bet you _stripped_ me, perverted demon-!"

Maou froze, twitching.

Emilia stopped short as well, breath catching _very suddenly_ in her throat; winded, she interrupted herself with a little gasp.

Silence.

The room was abruptly _cold_ …

Emilia felt a _blast_ of cold air wash over her body; she shivered, eyes wide and locked on him.

_Maou didn't move;_ he wasn't _moving_ , staring away at the window, as if trapped in his racing thoughts. She realized, horrified, that his _immeasurable magic power_ was unconsciously cooling the room, in response to his emotional state…

The Hero and the Demon King remained there, unmoving, in silence, for a terrifying moment.

She was suddenly beset by feelings of _intense_ regret, and wished _immediately_ that she'd _never opened her mouth_ …

Maou turned slowly, facing her again with wide eyes.

Even _she_ could see that there was _terror_ in his face...

Time seemed to slow.

"Emilia..." Maou managed, voice cracking, trembling. She could _feel_ her heart _leaping_ in her chest, and touched her left breast with both hands. "Did I...?"

He didn't finish his sentence, dizzied, but…

Somehow, she knew _exactly_ what he was trying to say.

"Maou... It's _okay_ -" She whispered back, breathlessly; speechless, covering her faintly red face with both hands and trembling… Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, very suddenly; this had all happened too _quickly_ , out of _nowhere_ … She didn't mean to _accuse_ him of anything, she was just… Just trying to be _snarky_ , as usual, and now…

She just wanted to _reassure him_ , now, but the words were escaping her… Slipping through her fingers, in her mind, the more she _desperately_ tried to catch hold of the right combination of phrases.

"Did I… Rape you?" His voice was hollow, terrified, and the _distress_ … _The_ _agony_ in his voice was _impossibly painful_ for her to hear.

Somehow, Emilia _couldn't help_ wanting to reassure him, she wanted to reassure him _so badly,_ she could see it in his eyes, _how terrified he was_ that he _really might have violated her_ , against her will...

"Emilia!" He covered his face with one hand, again, staring out at her, wildly, through his fingers. Frost was beginning to coat the windowpanes, beside them. "Did I… _Tell me_ , tell me the truth!"

The angel exhaled, dizzied.

She could hardly _remember_ , she... She _couldn't really remember_ , what had happened last night… She knew they kissed, they kissed a _lot_ , but...

_What else? Did anything else happen?_

Her blood was cold; it was _ice_ in her _veins_ , and the Hero swayed, numb, in place for a moment. She wanted _so badly_ to speak, but she felt so weak, so dizzy… Flustered, she couldn't _believe_ how much it was _affecting_ her, _to see how badly he wanted to have respected her…_

"Tell me now!" He almost screamed, but his voice was weak, and cracking desperately. Eyes wide, wild, he watched her, _despair screaming in his heart_. He couldn't _bear_ it, _if he violated her…_

_If he raped her, an angel, how could he live?_

She was…

She was _Emilia_ , she was the most _beautiful_ , _pure_ being that _ever existed…_

"No…N-No, Maou, you didn't… You didn't-" The hero tugged her hair, desperately, looking anxiously away. Her voice trembled, but she managed to inject a decent amount of resolution and confidence into her words.

The horror and despair in his eyes seemed to grow, however, spiraling out of control; he managed to keep a straight face, speechless.

"You're lying…" He said at last, almost calmly, despite the unbearable pain.

"M-Maou-" She answered, voice no more than a whisper… Eyes wide, she looked up at his face, searching _desperately_ for the right words; wracking her brain to find them.

"I really did…" He finished, despairing and almost overcome. His voice was low.

Emilia trembled, helpless; highly alarmed. She nibbled her fingernails some more, white as a ghost, with a bright scarlet blush tinting her face; eyes flickering up to Maou again, as he watched her, horrified.

_The despair and self-loathing in his face was agonizing to her._

_It was killing her._

"Maou...It wasn't like that." She did her best to keep her voice even, failing utterly. She could hear how _shrill_ she sounded, how weak…

"Emilia." He just said back, faintly; dazed, and covering his mouth with one hand, tremoring. "Emilia..."

The room had suddenly become _unbearable_ ; it was _almost painful_ , the sheer, _massive_ strength of the _raging feelings and raw emotions swirling between them_. She opened her mouth again, trying desperately to speak, dizzied.

"Maou… E ven if you did, even if you did…" She managed, voice unbearably high pitched and airy, tight; she was blushing furiously, now. "I definitely consented, so… So you don't have to feel bad-"

"Why would you have _consented_ -" He hissed back, eyes narrowing at her, coolly furious.

"I definitely did…" She choked, whimpering and _utterly_ mortified. "I was kissing you back, right?"

"How is that relevant, Emilia-!"

"How is it _irrelevant_?!" She yelped back, flustered, stuttering. "So… So stop feeling bad!"

" _Stop feeling bad_ -?" His voice was climbing now, disbelieving; his heart was torn, wrenching pain flooding his chest, and his stomach was in knots. Distressed, he set one hand against his face. "Kissing isn't the same as sex, why are you _covering_ for me, Emi-"

She fell briefly silent, blushing furiously, and wheezed a little; trembling, under her breath. Her heart was fluttering wildly. "B-Because, moron…"

She trailed off for a moment, helpless.

_She couldn't believe what she was about to say._

"Because… Moron, I can remember _one thing_ about last night, at least."

He stopped in place, freezing up. Stock still, he just watched her, eyes wide; the room was full of icy air, like a storm was brewing in the tense atmosphere between them…

"I… wanted to please you." She whispered, in a tiny voice, furiously red. Her eyes drifted down, to the floor between them, blushing madly.

He was silent, _dead_ _silent_ ; mind-boggled, the king of demons stared into her face.

Breathless, she choked on her breath, stammering.

_She just could not believe what she was saying to her mortal enemy…_

"I… I definitely let you do whatever you wanted to me… " She managed, at last, overcome. Blushing, she peeked out at him through her fingers, covering her red face with both hands.

It could _not_ be more obvious that Maou was struggling to process this, struggling to process the fact that she had just _said_ this…

He was _absurdly_ aroused, all of a sudden, and conflicting feelings raged in his chest.

" _Please_ me… Don't give me that," He sounded both incredible pained, and incredibly aroused. "I _must_ have forced you, No… I _must_ have pressured you, I _must_ have…"

"F-For all we know, I begged for it…" She answered, in a tiny, shrill and trembling voice. She could _feel_ herself burying her _dignity and self-respect_ , and almost wished the ground would swallow her up… The Hero took both hands off her red face, mortified, and wrapped them around her neck, shifting on the bed and glancing away, breathless and exhaling. Two brilliant, noiseless teardrops leaked from her eyes, down her cheeks, glistening. She was almost smiling, shakily and unsteadily.

Emilia was blushing _wildly_ , now, violently red.

"…!" Maou just twitched, watching her, overcome. A raging, _bitter_ storm of conflicting, tumultuous emotions roiled inside him, like a hurricane in his chest.

Neither of them could speak for a moment.

"Am I wrong…?" She whispered, voice so tiny and frail that she almost wasn't speaking at all, furiously red.

He seemed consumed by this question for a moment, as warring emotions struggled in his eyes, flickering through his expression.

"Emilia… My feelings are dangerous, right now." He said, finally, lowly; in a hoarse, dazzling voice, that shook her to her very core… It was so unbelievably _mesmerizing_ , to her, and _attractive_ to her, that she actually _mewled quietly_ , moaning weakly, under her breath, eyes locked on his.

"I know..." She said, breathless and dizzy. The hero reached up with both hands, tugging her braid nervously; unable to tear her eyes away from his blinding aura of sexual energy and silent charisma. "I can see it in your eyes."

He laughed, dangerously, quietly; shutting his eyes and covering his face. "This is madness. You should be running from me, from this room..."

"…I'm not scared." She breathed, faintly lightheaded.

"You should be." He grinned, miserable, glaring away, off to the side. The swelling atmosphere of affection was still surging and flooding the room, between them… Disdainfully, he glowered at the mirror towards the far side of Rika's Bedroom. "Even if you consented, I'm a monster for violating an angel…"

Emilia blinked, sitting up straight; jumping a bit, she exhaled. Strange feelings were still swirling around in her mind, in her breast, and her heart hammered… Flushed, her body was humming, her every nerve lighting up as her thoughts whirred around. Blushing furiously, she muttered something under her breath.

"Maybe… Maybe you didn't."

He twitched again, staring at her.

"Maybe you didn't, Maou… " She repeated, breathlessly. Somehow, she couldn't tell whether she'd be _happy_ or _terribly disappointed_ if he really _hadn't_ taken her virginity…

She knew that she at least wanted to _remember it,_ to remember him… If he really did take her first time, To remember the feeling of him taking her body, of them being connected…

_And she was mortified about it._

But, somehow, her body was also reacting, _delighted_ , pleased, to the idea that he might have _already made her his_ … The man she hated most in the world, Despite the unbelievable humiliation, and the bubbling hatred for him still whirling about through her mind, thinking of him _penetrating_ her, _thinking that he might have been inside her_ , that he may have… finished inside her, _impregnated_ her…

_It was driving her crazy._

_It was driving her absolutely crazy, with terror and excitement and humiliation and disbelief…_

And in the back of her mind, she could still hear herself telling him that she wanted _to please him…_ Telling him that she might have _begged for it!_

"Maybe I didn't, Emilia?" His voice was cool, and low. Dryly, he made a big show of glancing down at her state of undress, and his own. He looked, poignantly, over at the messy bed, which was still in disarray.  
She blushed, scarlet red, still anxiously tugging her hair.

_Maou was wearing his briefs, and nothing else..._

Breathless, her gaze darted down to her own body, to her own nudity. _She was wearing her underwear..._

Just her underwear?

Emi raced through the possibilities, desperate and blushing furiously.

Maou had kissed her... They had kissed, and he had wanted her...

_He'd wanted her..._

Did he take her?

_Did she give herself to Maou...?_

She was breathless, flushed, struck mute and dumb.

She could remember the feeling of her body, Hot and disoriented, and sweaty, glowing red, pressed tightly up against him... She could remember them being all tangled up each other, probably naked, she could remember that _so clearly_ , but...

She couldn't remember any _pain_ , she couldn't remember him _penetrating her_ , she couldn't remember... She couldn't remember them having sex.

Blushing furiously, she cleared her throat, half-lamely.

"Yeah…Maybe you didn't."

"Is that right?" He answered, at last, somewhat icily, coolly.

"Y-Yes. Just… Think about it-"

"I've thought about it plenty." The king of hell paused, as some strange mix of emotions flickered through his expression.

Emi fidgeted, bright red. "I know, it looks… I know it looks like we definitely did… _it_ …"

Her voice choked, and she trailed off, mortified, blushing violently. He met her eyes, casting her a slight sidelong glance, grinning wickedly, despite himself. Unbelievably humiliated, she shook her head, and tried to go on, voice warbling faintly. "I know how it looks, but…"

"We… We woke up in our underwear, Maou." She managed, at last, calming her voice as best she could; furiously red, peeking up at him. The King of Hell lowered his eyes to hers again, before tilting his head. "We didn't wake up naked."

He blinked, and fixed his eyes on her lacy bra, her panties…

The Demon King seemed to consider this, nodding, hesitantly, after a moment.

"I'd be naked for sure…" She blushed, wringing her hands and looking down at her lap.

He shifted a bit in place, as this registered in his mind.

Maou's eyes narrowed at her, and he grinned. "All right… That may be."

" _May_ be..?" She went on, piping up in a squeaky voice, flustered and mildly frustrated. She glared up at him, into his face. "Oh, please. I _know_ you, jackass."

"Really, now…" His eyes flashed, glimmering at her. She choked on her breath, staring hastily into the far side of the room; despite herself, she was _relieved_ to see Maou acting like _himself_ again. The room seemed to be warming up… "What do you know about me?"

The hero hesitated, struggling to gather her courage, red-faced.

"I know…You would've probably stripped me naked, right…?" She offered, half-lamely; in a small voice, blushing furiously. "If you were going to take my virginity."

The king of Demons laughed, and his eyes drifted shut. "No doubt."

"See?! I _told_ you!" She hissed, under her breath, fidgeting in place. A few stray rays of blinding sunlight leaked in through the shaded window, illuminating the Angel on the bed. Maou peered at her, eyes cracking back open, in his peripherals. "You Pervert! M-Moron!"

_She was truly beautiful, he cursed to himself in his mind._

"Fair enough. I don't think I can deny it, at this point."

"I'm shocked that you aren't trying." She muttered, huffing, still faintly scarlet. "Are you satisfied?"

"Apparently not." Maou grinned, wickedly, meeting her eyes. "But it's too late now."

Emilia squeaked, flushed. "Can we just get some coffee, you think..? I'd like to get on with the day!"

"Join Rika in the kitchen?" He wondered aloud, musing; he took a single step towards the door. "You'll need your clothes for that."

Emilia stopped short, freezing in place; halfway up off the bed, she twitched, and fumbled for a moment, glowing red again. Shutting her eyes, with a vein throbbing in her forehead, she growled something incomprehensible under her breath.

"What was that?" Maou chuckled, already feeling much better.

"Do you… Do you see them anywhere?" Emilia hissed, somewhat contrite, covering her lacy bra with both hands, freshly humiliated again. "Are they on the floor, or something…?"

"Not really." He took another step towards the bedroom door, shoving it open; his eyes drifted, content, shut. "Hey, Rika-?"

A moment of brief quiet, as the Demon King called out for the older woman, down the hallway.

Emi just fidgeted in place, awkwardly, faintly red.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help _wondering_ if Rika knew anything else about what they'd _really_ done last night… _She was halfway excited, halfway terrified to find out._

"Yeah…?" The reply came from around the living room, in the Kitchen. "You need your clothes?"

"You took them?!" Emi exploded, furiously crimson. She stalked out into the hallway, still covering her chest with both hands and glaring murderously towards the far end of the apartment.

"I picked them up off the floor this morning-" Rika Called back, pleasantly. "I figured they needed a good washing."

Maou twitched, with the grin flickering on his face. Emi seized for a moment, blinking. Flushed, she cried out in protest.

**Ex-V: Did you like it?**

**I really hope so!  
**

**Catch me on my Youtube channel, if you're interested in Shipping, couples, and Anime, Video games, and whatnot! Part 3 of my analysis videos on Jellal and Erza's relationship from Fairy tail is up, and I'm doing Maou and Emilia next~**

**Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be grateful forever :D**

**See you in the next chapter-**

 


End file.
